A Daughter's Determination
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel Berry travels to the BAU in Virginia to help find the person who killed her parents attack again. Spencer grows fond of Rachel and soon finds himself in a conflicting situation.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I feel horrible for keeping putting out new stories when I have like 7 already out but I need to get this idea out of my head. The stories that are the oldest will get first pirorty of getting done, then my most recent written ones. **

The BAU had just finished their last case and were hopping from a few days off. The last case had been tough on all of them. Derek Morgan, an athletic heartthrob of the group was standing, chatting with Spencer Reid, the genius of the group, and JJ, the underestimated blonde about their plans.

'So what does Dr. Reid have plan for this weekend?' Derek asked jokingly

'Well, there is this new Russian historic film playing at the Wise movie theater. It's a 6 hour long movie based around the Prussia war' Spencer started to say but was quickly cut off when he heard Derek yelp in pain.

Spencer looked over to Derek to find a small brunette female, most likely Jewish had just kicked Derek in the back of his knee. Spence looked over to JJ, who was trying not to laugh.

'I'm looking for a Derek Morgan' the female said strongly.

'That be the one you kicked' JJ said.

'Yea, what do you need me for?' Derek asked.

'Well, Mr. Morgan, my name is Rachel Berry, and I was told by someone to come talk to you.' Rachel said.

'So Rachel what do you need?' Derek said, 'we didn't have sex did we?'

'Dear god no sir, I'm seventeen. And no one actually told me to come talk to you. I saw you on the news one time and thought you could help me.' Rachel said.

Spencer looked at the brunette. She was very determined. He could tell that she was tired. Something must have happened.

'Can I just ask where you are from?' Spencer asked.

'Lima, Ohio.' Rachel said. 'I drove here after finding my fathers dead a day ago. I took pictures with my camera that is in my bag, along with pictures of my dads, paperwork, my ipod, phone, clothes and of course sheet music.'

'Sheet music?' JJ asked

'Fathers?' Spencer asked

'I'm in my high school glee club and I have two gay dads, who I found dead last night in our living room.' Rachel said, trying not to get mad at the people. 'So can you help me or do I find this sick person myself?'

Spencer's eyes widened. He could tell from her body expression that she would do it.

'No, we will take care of it.' JJ said. 'Let's get the team together.'

Rachel watched Derek and JJ leave for the meeting. Rachel pulled Spencer to the side.

'I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation' Rachel said.

'It's fine. Do you need anything?' Spencer asked.

'No, I just. What I was supposed to do today wasn't this?'

'What would that be?' Spencer said.

'I'm had a NAYDA audition today. I skipped it because getting justices for my dads is more important to me then finding out that I'm not talented enough for a prestige music school in New York.' Rachel said.

'Why would you think you aren't any good?' Spencer asked.

'Because whenever I sing I am torn down and told I'm only bragging.' Rachel said. 'Now go to your meeting. I will stay at your desk and work on my homework.'

Spencer nodded and ran off to the meeting. He pushed the door opened to find Hodge, JJ, Derek, Rossi, and Garcia all staring at him.

'Nice to see you finally joined us, Dr. Reid' Hodge said.

'Flirting with the underage girl' Derek asked.

'No, she just told me something.' Spencer said.

'What's that' Rossi asked.

'She was set to audition for NAYDA and she skipped it to come here' Spencer said.

'Okay, so let's look at the information.' Hodge went on, ignoring that tiny bit of information. As Garcia pulled up pictures, Rachel had placed in a folder for them.

'So Tuesday night, Mr. Hiram and Mr. Leroy Berry were found dead in their home in Lima, Ohio by their daughter Rachel. Her whereabouts are still questionable.' Garcia said.

'Just look up Ohio show choirs and look for schools in Lima' Spencer said.

Garcia did her quick handy work and was able to pull a facebook page with dates of the performance and video clips of each of the members and performances. They clicked on Rachel's video to hear her singing, 'here's to us' and 'fly/I believe I can fly'. They saw the date underneath it being the date of their murder.

'We got to interview her and when we get to Lima, the people of that glee club.' Hodge said. 'Reid go get her. We are going to do the interview on the Jet.'

Reid got up and almost left when Rossi stopped him.

'Reid' Rossi said.

'Yes' Reid said.

'You are talking to her. She seems to already trust you' Rossi said.

The team left for that jet minus Garcia, who went back to her work station.

**An: so there is the first chapter of this idea of mine. So please tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I need time with It's a glee world because it's my most complex story because of the multiple story lines. But I can enterian your addication with an update for 'Daughter's determination' **

Rachel pulled her bag from her car and handed over her keys to an FBI Agent. They wanted to see if anything was altered in her car. She smiled and said she didn't find anything out of order but she doesn't know much about cars. She met up with JJ, before going onto to the Jet. She walked into the Jet. She expected some classes for being a government plane. She looked at the white leather that ran throughout. She looked over at a table to find Derek and Spencer talking about something, most likely her case. She walked over to them and smiled.

'how's princess doing,' Derek asked.

'well to be quite honest. I feel like shit. I look like shit. My life is shit right now.' Rachel said.

Spencer just looked at her. He wanted to say something because he's been down that road before but he had no idea how to say it or what to say to her. He's never came home to find the two people you care about the most dead in your house.

'hey before we leave, can I send a quick text to someone,' Rachel said, 'he'd be wondering where I'm at?

Rossi allowed her to send it, because the plane wasn't leaving for five mintues and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to take more then a minute to send it. Rachel took out her phone and sent out a text.

_Found dad and daddy dead 2 nights ago Went to Virginia, after police took my fathers bodies to the morgue. Coming back with the FBI. Please don't tell anyone. No one in Glee club. Ms. Pillsbury if you need to tell anyone._

Puck was in his English class when he received the text message. He had Quinn next to him on his left, some Veronica girl on his right, Mike, Sam and Mercedes sat behind him and some James guy, Kurt, and Tina sat in front of him. He quickly closed his phone, not replying after he finished reading the text. He spends the next twenty minutes looking at the clock, waiting for time to go by faster and faster. He needed to know why she went to the FBI for help, more importantly why she didn't make him come with her. She has nearly tied him up to watch 'Funny Girl', why couldn't she include him in this. He swore the time stopped, like the clock was broken or something, but it wasn't he was just that impatient. He decided to speak up.

'Can I go talk to Ms. Pillsbury?' puck asked

'Why,' the only male English teach at the school asked.

'I have this urge to vandalize something and need help to get through' puck said.

The teacher let him leave. It wasn't like they were doing anything anyways. He walked really fast towards Ms. Pillsbury's office. He needed to tell someone.

Meanwhile in the Jet, Rachel managed to get Dr. Reid to switch seats with her. After faking that she gets panic attacks sitting by windows on planes. Even with his high IQ and his seven P., he still fell for it. When the plane was up in the air and they were able to walk around the cabin. She unhooked her seat beat and went over to were JJ and Elle and sat next to the window. Derek looked over at Rachel then back at Dr. Reid and laughed.

'What?' Reid said noticing the laugh was directed at him.

'Dude, she doesn't get panic attacks' Derek said, pointing to the small brunette talking to the two female members of the BAU. 'She outsmarted you and she's what eighteen.'

Rossi had joined the conversation.

'What just happened?' Rossi said

'Rachel outsmarted the Doctor for his seat' Derek said.

Hotch came back with the paperwork. He had JJ get the fax of the case from local Lima police. JJ had to deal with hardship from the police saying that it wasn't FBI material. She explained how the couple's daughter came to them personally and asked for their help. They also had Garcia pull files on unsolved crimes in the area and found fifteen in the last three years with the similar killing methods.

'Hey team, we need to talk about the case' Hotch said. 'Rachel, you can go in the cockpit if you like?'

'No, it's fine. I found my fathers dead. I think I can talk about how they died. I think it will give me closure.' Rachel said, sitting next to Reid.

'Well okay then' Hotch said. He then passed out the case files to each of the agents. 'our first victims Leroy and Hiram Berry, men in their early 50's, stabbed to death.'

'Rachel, can you do us a favor?' Elle asked

'Sure' Rachel said.

'Can you go through your fathers day?' Elle asked. 'If we know what your dads did it can help us.'

'well okay, Daddy, that's Leroy, he's the CEO of a bank in Columbus and Dad, that's Hiram was more they stay at home type, but he worked as our local temple's activities coordinator. Dad and I were Jewish, Daddy wasn't he respected our faith and sometimes came with us, but he didn't have a faith. He said it was hard to have one after your parents saying you are the son of Satan, for being gay. 'Rachel said.

"Anyone in your life, seem out of place.' JJ asked.

'I'm in high school Glee Club; we are all out of place.' Rachel said, 'but there is this Jacob Israel, he has asked for my panties before, and I have had to get a restraining order from my house after he recorded me from my bedroom. He has a website. But I highly doubt it was him.'

'Even if that's the case, we still have to look into him' Rossi said.

Rachel asked to be dismissed as she went to the back half of plane to take a nap. After they finished with their briefing Reid went back to find her. She was curled up reading 'Emma' by Jane Austin.

'I wouldn't take you as an Austin Type' Reid said.

She placed the book down, and watched as he sat next to her. She lifted the blanket up and put some of it over his body.

'Well, I'm more mature for my age' Rachel said.

'Is that so?' Reid asked.

'Why, yes, fine sir' Rachel said back.

'Sir,' Reid said.

'Would you like Dad or grandfather?' Rachel leaned closer then whispered into his ear. 'Doctor'

His eyes widen, he knew she was teasing him. he was actually thankful for that blanket right now.

'Calm down, Spencer' Rachel said, as she nuzzled up to him and fell asleep. Spencer got a whiff of her vanilla sprayed hair and just thought to himself. Yup, he is screwed. He's falling for the victim's daughter and that's against the rules. That is wrong just so so wrong.

Ms. Pillsbury was talking to Mr. Schuester in her office; well flirting with each other is more like it. When Puck pushed his way into her office he began explaining that he felt like punching someone in the face.

'Maybe, we should talk, ' Mr. Schuester said

'No' puck said.

'I will talk to him to find out what's going on.' Ms. Pillsbury said, she waited until Will left and shut the door to ask him. 'Now what makes you want to punch someone?'

'No, I don't want to punch someone.'

'But you just said.'

'I'm lying okay' Puck said, he watched as she went through her pamphlets. 'I don't need one of those. I got a text today and was told only to tell you.'

'Who is it from?'

'Rachel, her dads were killed and went to get the FBI,' Puck said.

'I'll inform Mr. Figgins' Ms. Pillsbury said, as she got off and left her office.

Rachel and Spencer were sleeping on each other, when the pilot came on and told them they would be descending. Derek found the two. He smirked, as the image, her head was on his chest and his head was on her head. The blanket covered them.

'Hey love birds' Derek joked, 'time to get up'

He pulled the blanket out to starlet the two.

'Derek' Rachel yelled.

'We are going down soon. Time to buckle up,' Derek said.

Rachel pushed past Derek as she took her seat.

Derek watched Reid watch Rachel.

'Did you call us love birds,' Reid said,

Derek just smiled, hit Reid on the shoulder and sat down. Reid followed and sat down next to Rachel.

**AN: okay, so here's the update. They will be in Lima next chapter. Reviews would be lovely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: here's the update for A Daughter's Determination. If you are a Finn fan…I'm sorry**

Spencer Reid found himself looking around in a pink colored wall bedroom with white carpet and dark wood furniture including a queen size bed, a dresser and a desk. He walked towards the double paned window with a music stand set up in front of it, with music to Wicked and West Side Story, both piano and lyrical arrangements for both musicals. As he thumbed through the music, Elle was pulling clothes out of the closet, short plaid skirts, animal sweaters and blouse tops, and placing them inside a pink and black dance bag. She pulled out a small red teddy, something that doesn't seem like Rachel would even consider having in her closet. Elle raised it up in front of her body to show Spencer.

"Hey Spencer" Elle said, grabbing the genius attention. "Like what you see or does Rachel need to wear it in front of you."

Reid looked down at his dark colored trousers to realize a bulge had begun to build up. he quickly reached over to the bed to pick up a pillow to cover up his embarrassment.

"She's seventeen, even if I did like her. I can't do anything about it" Spencer said.

"Did like, no you like her" Elle said.

Reid tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"No I don't."

"Oh you so do," Elle said, "you are so not living this one down."

Reid walked out of the room, slightly angry. Elle picked up Rachel's laptop and left behind him, after slipping the red teddy in the bag.

Rachel had nearly tackled Spencer to let her leave the police station. Everyone else were okay with Rachel, at least going to the high school to tell her glee club, why she was absent but Spencer was not down with the idea one bit. It was only until after Morgan had promise Spencer that he wouldn't let Rachel get out of his sight. Rachel was standing next to Morgan, as J.J spoke to Principal Figgins and told him of the situation.

"Do you have any out of character students," J.J asked

"Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman," Figgins said, but was quickly caught off by a now pissed off Rachel Berry. She pulled away from Morgan's side and began yelling in Hebrew.

"Rachel, Calm down," Morgan said, gripping onto the teenager's arms.

"Calm down, every single name he called is part of glee club and with me that night. He was there that night. They would never do anything like that to me." Rachel yelled, as she ran out of the room.

Morgan found himself chasing after the diva. Unlucky for him, he didn't know the building or where she could possibly have gone.

Quinn Fabary had gotten out of class to use the bathroom. As she flushed the toilet and went to clean her hands up in the sink, as she turned the water on, she didn't hear the sobs coming from the stall by the door. As she turned the water off, she could hear them. They were loud and clear.

"Rachel," Quinn asked confused, she knew those cries anywhere. In the past, she had caused a lot of them. She walked towards the stall, "Rachel is that you", but she didn't get any answer from the cries, so she decided to crawl under the stall. Quinn pulled herself up, under the stall to find Rachel holding onto the toilet paper crying.

"Rachel" Quinn said in a soft voice.

"Oh my god, Quinn" Rachel said, shocked. "Did you climb under?"

"Yeah, you never answered me," Quinn said, "where have you been the last four days?"

Rachel looked at the blonde. She knew she was going have to tell everyone in Glee Club sometimes.

"The night of Regionals, I came home to my dads murdered," Rachel said.

"But they went to Regionals and why hasn't anyone known until now," Quinn asked.

"Oh people know. Lima police know, Figgins knows, Pillsbury knows, I'm sure Schuester knows, Puck knows and the FBI knows" Rachel mumbled her words after Schuester.

"Wait how to Puck and the FBI know but Finn doesn't," Quinn asked, Rachel looked down at her feet. "Rachel, Finn's your Fiancé."

"You think, I don't know that, Puck only knows because our families go to temple together. When my dads and I didn't show up, he knew something was off." Rachel said.

"and the FBI" Quinn asked, she didn't care as of why but she was interested.

"I managed to find the address for the Behavioral unit and drive my car there after I called the Police and waited for them to come to the house," Rachel began, "I lied and told them I was staying in Westerville with my cousin Blaine Anderson, which reminds me, I need to tell Blaine that until everything is figured out that we are cousins. Anyways, I drove to Virgina that night and now I'm back here with members of the FBI. I haven't been home yet. They all thought I was better off staying at the hotel with them."

"No," Quinn said.

"No, what," Rachel was not understanding what Quinn was disagreeing with.

"You aren't going to stay in that hotel. I don't care if they are the FBI. You are staying with my mother and I," Quinn said, "and don't pull the mother card. She would love to have you in the house besides she still owns me for when I was pregnant."

"Fine, I'll come live with you"

"Can I be there for when you tell Blaine that you said you were cousins," Quinn asked, "because to be honest, you do look like family."

"Sure," Rachel said.

As the two girls, both awkwardly pushed against each other, while straddling the toilet and opening the door. They walked out of the bathroom and were quickly greeted by Morgan, right outside the bathroom door.

"I'll take it from here" Morgan said, Quinn just whispered into Rachel's ear then went off to her next class. "Who was that?"

"Quinn, we are in Glee Club together and she offered for me to live with her."

"What about Spenc-," Morgan teased her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and started walking away from the African American man.

Hodge and Rossi had spend nearly all morning combing through with a small comb the bottom two floors of the Berry household. Beside the chaotic mess in the perfectly set up dinning slash living room area. Nothing seemed out of place. No cup or plate was out of place in the kitchen. The wine bottles were unopened in the wine cooler. No evidence seemed to be left behind about who killed them.

Two more hours would pass until Rachel had gotten the chance to go to the choir room and tell the glee club, what was going on. She stood their nervously. She could hear the mixtures of emotions that ranged from happy she was back to being pissed off that she was back. Morgan and J.J stood at the door as she told them.

"I just came here today to explain to you all, what is going on," Rachel said, " I haven- have not been in school for these last two days because on Friday after Regionals I came home to my fathers murdered in my living room. Also, before you start arguing and stuff, like you always do, I'm not emotional stable right now and not sure when I will be. So, I don't know if I'm going to sing this year anymore."

"But Nationals," Kurt squeaked.

"So who are the hot black dude and the sexy blonde chick," Santana asked, winking at J.J.

"Santana," Schuester said to the Latina.

"They are FBI agents. I went to Virginia." Rachel said.

After the rest of group yelled, hugged her, and called her a liar. Everyone left the room, leaving Rachel alone with Finn, forgetting that J.J and Morgan were still in the room. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. As he let go, he traced her necklace to find that her star necklace had stood in it's place.

"Where's the ring," Finn asked angrily.

"I left it at home," Rachel said.

Finn's anger got the best of him he pulled the necklace off of Rachel's neck and threw it across the room. He then slaps her across the face and leaves. Morgan tries to stop him but Finn punched him in the face and walked off. Rachel looked at Morgan biting her lip. She never told anyone what Finn was like sometimes. Now the FBI knew, she wasn't sure if that was good or bad for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: here's my new update for Daughter's Determination.**

It had been a week since Rachel got the FBI, to come to Lima and figure out who killed her fathers, but they came up short with leads. The prints left were of Rachel and her dads. Anyone, who was anybody, was either at a party hosted by one of the football players, at home watching TGIF, or at the school watching New Directions place first in the Regional competition. After they won, all of the New Directions went over to Sugar's mansion. Yes, Sugar Motta's parents owned a mansion on the outskirts of Lima, Ohio. So as a congratulations party, her parents let Sugar throw a party, out by the pool and for those who wanted to, a sleep over.

Rachel kept going over the facts about the party in her head. Who arrived when, who left when, who did what, who was doing who, and she was determined to figure what went wrong. The FBI left her, Spencer left her. She was left, trying to figure out what happened to her fathers and the better answer of who did it.

Quinn walked into Rachel's room, finding the brunette pacing back and forth, pulling her hair out of her head. Quinn ran into the room and torn Rachel's hands away from her head.

"Rachel, Rachel," Quinn yelled, "You need to stop stressing out about what happened."

"My dads are dead, and the FBI left, and the police called the case unsolvable," Rachel yelled, "but they won't let me go back to my own house."

"Wait, doesn't Puckerman have an extra key," Quinn piped up.

"Well technically his mom does," Rachel said, "But I'm sure, he can get the key."

"Call him" Quinn said, as she handed Rachel, her phone.

Meanwhile in Virginia, the team was working on a new case. They felt bad, they couldn't figure out what went down at that house, but they had other cases that were to be solved. That were too be dealt with. They read the next case. It was a killing of a lesbian couple in Akron, Ohio, around an hour away from Lima. Same story, this time a 5 year old son and a 3 year girl were not picked up at day care. Luckily though, the children have an uncle, who lives by, who took the children in.

Spencer looked over the case file over and over. He knew it was too close to Rachel's to not to be mentioned.

"Uhmm guys, this is just like Rachel's case," Spencer said, "everything matches."

"We need go talk to her again," Hodge said.

As the team, left for the Jet plane, Morgan pulled Garcia to the side.

"Do me a favor, baby," Morgan whispered.

"Anything, for my chocolate bear," Garcia flirted back.

"Do a background check on Finn Hudson. He's Rachel's boyfriend, but he was very harsh with her for not having a ring."

"Ring, what ring," Garcia asked.

"They are engaged, and she took it off," Morgan said, "he got mad and got aggressive at her then left."

Rachel, Quinn, and Puck stood in front of Rachel's house. Puck held onto Quinn's hand as Rachel went to put her into her front door. She went to push the key in, but it wouldn't go in. she flipped it around, it wouldn't budge.

"Are you sure, this is the right key," Rachel yelled.

"Yes, because, if you haven't notice, it was on a musical note keychain," Puck answered back.

The trio then heard something crashed in the house. They looked through the window of the door, to notice, three people walking towards the door. None were looking right at the door.

"Guys, jump into the bushes," Quinn said, the trio jumped inside the bushes to be hidden. Rachel was happy, that the gardener was told to cancel service. Rachel pulled out her phone, and clicked a picture of the group of people walking out of her house. She then sent it to Spencer, with a quick text, _went over to my house, to get more stuff. Found the lock changed and these three people coming out._

The Bau Team just got out of the airplane, at Columbus airport, set to go to Akron and back to Lima, when Spencer opened up his phone up to the text sent by Rachel.

"guys, Rachel found us a lead," Spencer said, "and It's a group of people."

The group looked at each other, and went off their ways. The faster, they found the group the better.

**An: not a big update, but hopefully it satisfies. dfsrer**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: so it took me forever to figure out what I should update. But I finally figured it out. So please review at the end.**

In a warehouse, just outside of Lima, a group of ten men and women joined together. No faces could be seen but a sign 'Kill the gays' could be barely read in the darkness.

"You killed the Berry men," a male voice asked.

"Yes, a few weeks ago," another male voice said, "their daughter is getting suspicious about what happened."

"She's the one who called the FBI," a woman said.

"Well lucky for us, the FBI is stupid and doesn't know we are around," a male voice said.

"About that," a younger male added, "after the lesbian couple, we got rid of, they are back."

"Well then, no one slip up their jobs now," the male voice said, confident in his mission in life.

Meanwhile, at the Fabary household, Quinn was making vegan soup for Rachel. She had learned awhile back how to cook vegan because she wanted to see why Rachel was so set on eating that way. She would deny it if asked but she did quite enjoy it. she was pouring the soup for Rachel, when the doorbell rang. Rachel went up and got it. she opened the door to Finn standing their dangling her engagement ring in front of her.

"How did you get that," Rachel said, "it was in my room."

"I have ways," Finn said, he quickly grabbed her around the neck and pulled her away, he squeezed harder around her neck, as she began to kick and scream. He managed to cut her circulation off and make her pass out.

Quinn thought she was hearing screaming, so she put her spoon down and went to find the front door wide open, and Rachel nowhere to be found. She looked on the porch and at the end of the driveway, nothing. No site of her anywhere. Quinn closed and locked the door. She turned around and walked

Away to grab the phone to call 911, instead her doorbell rang. She turned around and answered the door to two FBI agents.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Agent Rossi," Spencer said, "we are here to talk to Rachel Berry."

"Umm," Quinn said, "about that. Rachel just disappeared not even 10 minutes ago."

"What do you mean disappear?" Rossi asked.

"The door bell rang, she went to answer it because maybe it was my sister or someone from glee club wanting to hang out. I heard screaming so I went to see if she was okay and that's when I found the door open. I was about to call the cops then well you showed up." Quinn said, almost in one breath. "I know I should of gone with her, after what we saw but she shouldn't need a babysitter."

"This is none of your fault," Rossi said.

"Can I make a phone call," Quinn asked, the two nodded their heads, "you can come in by the way,"

Quinn then left the room to go find her phone.

Rossi and Reid just looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they just heard. It didn't sound right.

Meanwhile, just outside of Lima, Rachel was given water that had crushed up sleeping pills, so she'd be asleep for awhile. Finn handed Rachel over to one of the guys in that same warehouse, and told them to put her in the cage. The tall man put Rachel in a dog cage, big enough for her to sit up but not much else. he tied her hands and feet to the outermost parts of the cage, stretching her limbs. Finn nodded at the leader of the group, and was paid twenty dollars for his work. He was told that he would have a few more days until his next assignment.

Quinn had called Puckerman then the rest of the glee club. It didn't take long until everyone but Rachel and oddly enough Finn weren't there. Santana noticed the geeky FBI agent and smiled.

"So where's Black chocolate," Santana said, licking her lips.

"Taking care of another case," Rossi said, "aren't you a little young anyways."

"Puckerman sleeps with older women," Santana said, "I can find one attractive if I don't touch them."

The two FBI agents looked at Puckerman.

"Used to I used to," Puck said, "Rachel chased me with a butcher knife like six months ago."

"What did you do," Artie asked.

'Slept with her mom, "Quinn said, "I'm surprised you even have anything."

"Why are we here, I was watching a lifetime special on Coco Channel," Kurt said.

"Because Rachel is gone, and Finn isn't answering his phone." Quinn said, "Have you seen him, Kurt."

"Not since breakfast this morning." Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, now I'm worried."

Reid and Rossi didn't talk, they didn't ask any questions. They just let the group of teenagers continue talking to each other. Reid watched as Brittany the odd talking cheerio, was playing with something shiny.

"Brittany what is that," Santana said, picking up on what Spencer was staring at.

"I don't know, someone's ring," Brittany said, Santana took the ring out of her hands, "hey."

"It's Rachel's engagement ring." Santana said, "Personally none of us understand how Rachel would of even date him let alone say yes to marrying him. I mean, I may not like her, but I much rather that Jesse guy come back and be with her."

Reid just stood there frozen; Rachel was someone else's, someone who was hurting her. She was supposed to be safe. She was supposed to be with him but how was she going to be with him, if she's with a different Him. He needed to figure out where Rachel was and fast. He went to the other room and made a phone call.

"Hey, Morgan is speaking," Morgan answered.

"Hey it's Reid," Reid said, "Rachel's missing and her whole glee club came by to help figure out what happened. "

"And," Morgan said.

"We think it's her fiancé Finn Hudson, but we aren't sure after that."

"Well lucky for you, man I contacted Garcia and she got me back ground information on that kid already. " Morgan stated, "turns out, he purchased a MasterCard to buy that ring, well the MasterCard, isn't under his name, it's under a Donald Franco. When we looked up Mr. Donald Franco, we found that he had some petty theft, and larceny charges. He was also connected with an anti-gay rights group that went underground a few years back."

"You think Finn's working for them." Reid said.

"I do," Morgan answered.

"Morgan, his step brother is gay and so are three of the members." Reid said, "I can't just tell them that the guy, they thought was just a low life mess up is really part of a group that is killing gay people."

"Just make sure, you get the brother out of his house and make sure the others are safe." Morgan said, "Also get his cell phone number, and call Garcia and see if she can track it."

"Good idea," Reid hangs up the phone and walks back into the room. "Does anyone have Finn's Cell phone number?"

He watched as all the teens grabbed their phones and quickly found his number.

Meanwhile over in that warehouse, Rachel was waking up.

"Oh look who's up everyone," a voice yelled.

Rachel saw a grey headed man flipping around a shot gun on his fingers.

"Where am I," Rachel said groggily before getting hit by a tranquilizer dart and falling back to sleep.

**An: well there's the update, sorry it took me longer to put up then a new one everyday but I just couldn't think of how to continue. So please please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: sorry for being neglectful of this site for a long time. Here's the upgrade for daughter's determination**

Time seemed to go by so slowly in Dr. Reid's mind, as he watched Morgan call Garcia for the location on where Finn was. Because it was figured out rather quickly that if they found Finn, they would find Rachel, hopefully alive. Reid couldn't bear the thought of seeing Rachel's lifeless body. He came to have deep forbidden feelings for her. He knew everyone already could see the look on his face when he met her but he didn't care. All that he cared about was being able to keep her in his life.

"Okay, she's at a warehouse 10 minutes from here," Morgan said, "let's go Reid."

Reid and Morgan quickly go towards the door. Morgan stops nearly feet from the door and turns around to find Santana standing behind them.

"No Santana,' Morgan said.

"Oh come on, I want to beat some ass up," Santana said, with her eyes staring right at Morgan.

"No," Morgan said. "Stay here and you are too young for me."

"I'm 18 that's not too young," Santana yelled as Morgan and Reid went out the door.

As Reid and Morgan were driving to the location, the others were driving in a separate car to the location. Reid looked at Morgan and just laughed.

"What," Morgan said sneeringly

"Nothing, Reid said giggling.

"No, Doctor what is it,?"

"You would push that Santana chick up the wall in a second if you weren't saving her friend," Reid said

"Whoa whoa, where is this coming from you're the innocent one, "Morgan asked.

"So I'm assuming you would," Reid said.

"Like you wouldn't with Rachel," Morgan trying to change the subject.

"oh trust me there is a lot I can't say to you that I want to do with her,"

"Really, you can tell me anything,"

"we are here," Reid, glad of the timing because he didn't want to tell Morgan, how he wanted more than sex and friendship with Rachel.

Morgan and Reid found themselves standing outside an old barn with pieces of wood falling off the top. The red paint had clearly fallen off years prior. They could hear two guns shots from inside. That's when they made their move with the police and busted into the barn. What they saw next would not be for the faint of heart. Throughout the barn, dead bodies of people they have killed were hanging by thick rope around their necks, that included Rachel's dads, who everyone thought had been buried in the ground. They then turn their attention to the small dog cage with a small girl cramped inside. It was Rachel; she was passed out in that dog cage, with a ring of fire around it not even 6 inches away from it. The flames were so bad that they could be burning her skin. Someone quickly grabbed water to douse the fire out. While a few others arrested Donald Franco, Finn Hudson and four others that were in the barn, Reid and Morgan went over to Rachel to get her out of the cage. As they pulled her out they were doing it ever so gently in fear that she had any broken bones or had any burns.

Once they got her out the medical personal came and took her off on a stretcher.

"Go with her," Rossi said to Reid.

"No that's okay sir," Reid said.

"I know how you feel about her and from what I saw, she feels the same," Rossi said.

"What about protocol," Reid said.

"Sometimes we got to do stuff that is against protocol," Rossi smiled.

Reid got into the ambulance and left with Rachel to the hospital. Morgan looked at Rossi.

"Okay, what did I miss," Morgan asked.

"She got him to stop talking about physics… she's a special girl," Rossi answered.

Morgan couldn't help but laugh as he got into the car with Rossi to tell Rachel's friends the news before heading back to Quantico.

**An: here's where you come in. new chapter or jump to sequel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: this will be the final chapter of Daughter's Determination**

Spencer sat in the waiting room of the emergency room, staring at the rain fall outside the window rolling down the window. He kept muttering to himself. He did not believe in god, but he wished at the moment that he did. He wished he had someone of a higher power to pray to. He just wanted Rachel to be alright.

"Mr. Reid," a Nurse said. "Mr. Reid."

Spencer finally reacted to the nurse, as she touched his shoulder.

Spencer stood up and walked over to the elevator with the nurse. On the elevator ride up in an awkward silence, this could be cut with a knife. He did not know what to say. So he kept quiet. He was a smart man mentally but socially, he was a long less puppy. He followed this older blonde nurse through a few corridors to a room. He peered inside the window through the door, to find Rachel lying helpless on the hospital bed, with tubes and wires attached to her skin.

No one was in the room with Rachel. He looked at her all vulnerable. He felt himself pressing the door slowly open. He walked over timidly. When he got over to Rachel's side, he let out a breath slowly. The breathe was loud enough that woke up Rachel

"Rachel, "Spencer said surprised by the fact, he accidently woke up her up. "I'm sorry."

"For what," Rachel asked confused about everything going on.

"About not protecting you and well, about waking you up," Spencer said.

"You can't protect me from everything," Rachel said. "You were doing your best."

"No, I wasn't," Spencer said, "and I want to protect you from everything. "

"What do you mean," Rachel asked. She kind had an idea where this may go, but she was also high on drugs. "And can you write it down for me because I may forget.

Before he talked any further, he asked the nurse for a white board marker for the board that was in her room keeping valid information on it. He took the marker and drew a big heart on it that had the words 'I love you' in them. Yes, it was cheesy but he had never felt anything like it before. Yes, she was a little young. She was barely 18 and he was in his mid 30s. It should feel wrong. It should feel very wrong but it felt write. Spencer walked back over to Rachel, who grabbed his hand.

"Can you get closer," Rachel asked.

Spencer got closer until her lips were pushing against his. As the released, the looked at each other for what seemed like eternity but was maybe five seconds.

"I love you too, Spencer," Rachel said.

"How are we going to stay together, "Spencer began freaking out, "I have to go back to Virginia and you need to finish high school here."

"Way to ruin the moment," Rachel said, "We will make it work out, even if it takes us a bit to be back together. "

Spencer kissed Rachel again. Morgan and the rest of the team watched the scene unfold. Morgan smiled at the fact his little man-child had grown up.

An: hey guys, you just finished reading Daughter's Determination. I have no plans what so ever to make a sequel. Sorry! Find me on tumblr at thatgirl2190 and storieswithinthemoment, or youtube- thatgirl2190 or twitter me thatgirl2190. Hope you loved the story.


End file.
